Staring Problem
by LollipopPrincess
Summary: Red and Yellow have a favorite time of the day... Red is ALWAYS early and Yellow is ALWAYS late. So while Red waits he thinks about the first time they had their "favorite time of the day" and how he feels about her. RedxYellow, Specialshipping
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!!! Welcome to my first fanfic! Hope you like it -bows-

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Wynaut: O.O Duuuuuuuuude... this is that place the Random Audience people talk about O.O How did we get here?

Jaz: ehhhh...? Wrong turn in the Random Place? -sweatdrop-

Chaka: *pops out of nowhere* Where are we?

Me: :D

Wynaut: *shakes me* Why did you bring us here!!!!??!!?

Me: I needed help on the disclaimer xD

Jaz: ohh....... how do you do a disclaimer?

Me: -sigh- **I, the author does not own Pokemon Special or any of the characters or places used in this story! Thank you**

Wynaut: That seems like fun!~ I wanna do that next time!!!

* * *

I ran off; raced away from there. Right now was my favorite time of day, well almost time. But I would NOT be late for it. I was actually never late for it, I was always early. She was the one who was always late. I could hear the people I had left behind shouting my name, but no way was I going to stop and answer them. So I ran, and ran, listening to the "thud thud thud" of my footsteps.

I kept running. That is until I saw a town covered in flowers. When I reached it, I finally stopped, bending over to catch my breath.

"Early again huh?"

I looked up, still bent over, and waved.

"You know she's always late Red-kun. She always is. And you are always early."

I smiled. "Yeah but she always gets here." I paused. "Eventually."

The old woman chuckled. "Whatever makes you happy." She wiped her hands on her apron. "And now I have to be getting back to work, tending flowers is a hard job you know." She winked then walked off.

I basically knew everyone in this town personally now. In fact, as I walked through the town, I heard all these people calling out my name, and the occasional "You know she's gonna be late Red."

I just smiled; they apparently did not know this was my favorite time of the day. And that everyday since that day that started it, I couldn't wait for it. I walked through the rows of colorful flowers, in all colors; red, blue, green, gold purple grayish-silver, white, and........ yellow. The thought made me grin. I didn't even have an idea why this was my favorite time of day, just that it was.

I kneeled down, watching all the colorful flowers sway in the breeze. My focus was specifically on one color of flower though, yellow. From a sudden urge, I picked a flower, a yellow flower, and twirled the stem in my fingers. For a second, I lost all train of thought, but then I stood back up and kept walking, the flower still in my hand. I walked through the row of trees, remembering how I had memories even in this little row. I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"Why hello Red, early again I see?"

"When am I not early?"

"When is she not late?" He smiled.

This was the honey guy. This guy right here, helped make my favorite time of the day. So obviously I liked the guy, he was a great person.

"..... Never. But not like that matters."

"True true, by the way would you like some honey today?"

I thought for a second. "Depends on if she wants some."

"Such a gentleman, nothing less to expect from Red."

I just said nothing, grinning still; I don't think I could have stopped even if I tried.  
Actually, I had never even heard of honey being used for what it did until I came here. ........With her of course.

"You two over there!! Lovebirds? Would you like some honey?"

Her face started to blush.

"Yellow are you sure you okay? You too hot?"

She didn't even look at me, looking at the ground as she spoke. "Yeah that's it, too hot."

I sighed. "You really need to be careful Yellow; you always seem to get too hot."

She didn't say anything, just looked at the ground. All that staring made me wonder what was so interesting about the ground. I was about to ask her when-

"Would you two like some honey?" The honey guy was now right beside us, smiling and holding some honey in a jar, in his hand.

"What would we need honey for? To eat?"

The man chuckled.

"I think from what I heard, it has something to do with getting pokemon right?" Yellow looked up, her face still a bit flustered.

"And you are definitely right, this honey, you put it on trees and it will attract pokemon, then you can come capture them."

I scratched the back of my head doubtfully. Well I got it way wrong.

"And the pokemon eat the honey don't they?" Yellow tilted her head to the side.

For some reason, I caught myself staring at her; I looked away, and wondered what was wrong with me.

"Yes they do, in fact they love honey, it's a very sweet treat for them." He paused. "No pun intended."

She giggled a bit. And I realized I was staring again, I started to think I had a staring problem.

"So would you like some honey? First one is free!"

She seemed to be deep in thought, and tilted her head to the side again. "I guess we'll take some. If it's not a problem of course."

"No, no, no trouble at all, he you go little missy." He handed her the jar. "In fact, what is your name? Calling you missy feels somewhat disrespectful."

"I'm Yellow. It's very nice to meet you." She gave a warm smile.

And I was staring again, I looked to the sky, and my face felt a little red.  
"And who is this? Your boyfriend?"

Her face went red again. "No! no! .... He's just a friend." She looked down again.  
"Well then who are you Yellow's friend?"

"I'm Red." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Well Yellow, Red, I hope you enjoy your time here in the meadow." And with that he left.

Yellow was hugging the jar tightly I noticed.

"So Yellow, ready to go try out that honey?"

She nodded. Then started walking off towards the trees.

"Red?" Before I could finish remembering I heard a voice, a familiar voice; a very tired familiar voice that seemed to be panting.  
"So sorry I am late again!!!"

I snapped back to reality, to see Yellow, crouched over, panting heavily, with ChuChu right beside her.

"Don't even worry 'bout it!!" I waved my hand. "I was just....... remembering some things to pass the time." I swear my grin was bigger then before.

"Remembering...... what?"

Suddenly, I couldn't talk; it came out in almost nonsense. I have no idea why.

"Well um, what I was thinking about was uh......."

She stood up straight, her breathing had gone back to normal and she cocked her head to the side, like she always did when she was thinking about something or confused.  
I still have that staring problem today.

I scratched the back of my head nervously. "Just thinking about our first time here was all......"

Her face flushed.

"Yellow do you need to sit down? Your face is all red again, must be from all that running you did to get over here huh?

Her face got even redder, and she sat down. I sat down beside her.

"So what do ya wanna do today?"

She sighed, thunking as she lied down. "Sleep."

I chuckled. "Whatever works for you."

Her eyes started to flutter close, but it seemed like she was trying to resist, her eyes would snap open, only for a few seconds later for them to close again. After a while, her eyes stopped opening, and her chest evenly breathed in and out with every little breathe. I caught myself staring at her again, but this time I couldn't look away, she seemed so peaceful, fast asleep, almost........ what was the word? It was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't quite get it.

I sighed turning my head away from Yellow and looking at the fields full of the bright colorful flowers, realizing I still had the flower in my hand. I twirled the stem again. I can't believe I thought Yellow was a guy when I first met her. Afterwards, when I found out, everyone told me I was the last one to know, and I felt.......... clueless? Maybe somewhat dumb? Almost reminds me of the time I told Blue about my staring problem, I figured she could help me, but when I told her she just laughed. "You'll understand eventually." What is that even suppose to mean?

Thinking of that, made me want to continue where I left off on my thought from before. And before I knew it, my mind was staring off into space, wanting to finish what it started.

She turned around. "Are you coming Red?"

I ran after her. "Of course!!"

Her face seemed to go a bit red again, but she seemed okay, so I didn't ask if she was alright. We kept walking until we arrived at the row of trees that were the entrance to the meadow. As soon as we got there, Yellow tripped on a root, almost falling to the ground. I caught her, before she could, and she looked up at me, her face red again. I started wondering why, when I realized how close her face was. I felt my face go red a bit, and I pulled away looking at a row of trees. I stole glances at her, and saw her face was red too. Stupid staring problem. She looked at the ground, making me always wonder what's so interesting about it.

"So Yellow....... wanna get to putting that honey on those trees now?"

She nodded, and walked over to a tree. I walked over as well, grabbing some honey and sticking it on the tree.

She laughed. "I don't think you're suppose to use your hands Red."

"Whaa? But it makes for a tasty treat afterwards." I paused copying the honey guy. "No pun intended." I licked my fingers.

She laughed some more, covering her mouth with her hand to drown out the giggles.  
I had a huge grin on my face, not knowing why, I still don't.

Her giggles died down, and she stuck her finger in the honey, and then licked her finger.

"Yummy!" She smiled.

I just laughed, and she started laughing too. I stuck my finger back in, and licked it again. She was still laughing, not even bothering to cover her mouth, and just I stuck my finger back in the jar, wanting more. I licked my finger again, and she set the jar on the ground, bursting into a fit of giggles. Nothing was really that funny, but we couldn't stop laughing. And before I knew it, the whole jar was gone, eaten all away. Yellow had fallen asleep, leaning on my shoulder, breathing in and out, looking as peacefully as she did right now. I stared at her again, like now; I couldn't tear my eyes away. I had this weird feeling welling up inside of me; I had no idea what it was. But my arms wrapped around her, and hugged her close, and my body seemed content, like it had a mind of its own and was finally happy. That feeling grew with each and every passing second.

I looked back at Yellow; fast asleep just like the first time we came here. Ever since that day, when Yellow woke up, I asked if she wanted to come here again, same time and she nodded. I let her go of her. Her face was all red and she didn't need my extra heat, she got hot way too easily. Ever since then, it became a habit, to come here everyday. And everyday, I've had that feeling, since then, and it feels like it has been growing, and I still don't know what it is. My body seemed to take over again, reaching for her hand, holding it tightly as soon as I could get to it. The word that was on the tip of my tongue finally came to me, cute. Yellow looked so peaceful and........ cute.

I felt my face go red, matching the color of my name. Everything since that day finally made since. I liked Yellow. I maybe even more then liked, I might even............ love. I stared at her again, the cute sleeping angel by my side. This how I wanted it to always be, how it always should be. But Yellow probably didn't think of me the same way. I sighed. I might tell her one day, though I might not, because I don't want to lose her if she says no. I held her hand tightly, still staring. Staring problem, wow, I really am clueless.

* * *

Yeah..... this was my first specialshipping fanfic EVER. I actually have this up on my dA profile too..... but that is besides the point :p

What did you think of the story? Good bad? Please review!!!!!

Annnnnnnnnnnnd.... some people say that maybe there should be a 2nd part to this story? Do you agree? Ii need some help deciding -sweatdrop-


	2. Little Flower

Disclaimer -

Jaz: Here we are again

Wynaut: I think Lolli is putting us here on purpose!

Me: ...... noooo.... *shifty eyes* Anyway The au-

Wynaut: Oh I wanna do it!

Me: Fine.....

Wynaut: **The Author does not own Pokemon Special!** Thank you

* * *

Yellow sighed, kicking over a small gray pebble as she stared at the ground. Red was late, yet Red was NEVER late. She looked out to the flowery fields, and sighed with worry. Red and her met here everyday, there was no chance he might have forgotten right? She was always the late one, and to have Red later then she started to make her worry, especially after waiting for such a long long time. She focused her mind on a single flower that drooped down to the ground, as if looking down. The flower was a golden color, warm and inviting, but they way it drooped seemed like the flower was not confident of itself.

"C'mon little flower!" Yellow kneeled over, "You can do it! You don't need to look at the ground like that!"

She brought out her finger, lifting the stem up so the flower was pointed at the sky and she smiled. If only she had the courage to lift up her head and be confident, speak what was on her mind. Maybe then she could tell Red how she felt about him, ever since they met. She moved from her kneeling position; flopping on the ground as she stretched her legs out and leaned back, using her hands for support. She looked up at the clear blue sky, careful not to look at the sun's rays.

Ever since she first met Red, that fateful day he saved her from the Dragonair, she had the slightest crush on him. The more she got to know him, the more she liked him. There was the little fact he was the last to figure out she was a girl from the Kanto dexholders, but that was over and done with. There were little clouds in the sky, though a little white puff could be seen here and there. Red still hadn't come and Yellow started to get even more worried.

What if something had happened to Red? What if he got hurt, what if he was in the hospital right now!?! She shook; thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened was too much to bear. So she looked down at ChuChu, fast asleep right next to her. The flower on the little pikachu's ear seemed worn out; most of the petals were missing. Yellow sighed standing up, we couldn't have ChuChu's flower looking bad now could we? She crawled around, searching for a small pink flower, in perfect condition. She spotted the perfect one, just about to reach out for it when, a foot stomped over the flower, crushing the poor little flower perfect for ChuChu, and the varied flowers around it.

She looked up, to see a bulky man with his arms crossed, looking down on Yellow with an evil glare. Yellow looked back down, afraid to meet his gaze.

"You are Yellow yes?" His voice boomed, matching the size of his body.

Yellow instantly felt nervous. What did this guy want with her? She did nothing wrong, or at least nothing came to mind. She felt his gaze boring into her when she remembered she never replied back.

"Y-yes" she said in a quiet voice.

He outstretched his arm, putting something very light on her head.

"A guy named Red told me to give that to you."

Yellow moved her arm, grasping what seemed to be a little flower on her head. It was golden, much like the flower she had been talking to earlier.

"He said he was sorry, but he could not come today. Made me sure I came all this way just to tell you he would not be coming. Said to give that to you too, who knows why."

Yellow looked down at the little flower in her palm. The flower had been pressed, maybe to preserve it for some special reason, but it looked like the person did not press it fast enough. Some wilted parts on the flower could be seen, obviously because the plant was snapped right off the stem. Speaking of the stem a big part of the stem was still there with the flower as well.

"Is that all?" Her little voice came out stronger as she fiddled with the given flower.

"That is all." Without another word, the man left, leaving Yellow all alone again with her thoughts.

When she remembered she forgot to ask why he couldn't come. She grabbed ChuChu, who groggily awoke from her sleep, and ran after the man, wanting answers.

"Do you think you can tell me why Red can't come?"

"Busy." He replied, as if that was not obvious.

"But why is he busy?" She looked up at the man with her big emerald green eyes.

"He has a meeting to be at as a Champion of the Pokemon League, a discussion or something."

"Can I come?" Her voice was quiet, like she didn't have much confidence in what she was saying.

He stared down at her, his face cold and harsh, or it felt that way to Yellow.

"Do whatever you want, just don't bug him."

Yellow grinned happily, hugging ChuChu tight. She closed her eyes and breathed in, burying herself in ChuChu's fur. The man started walking away, out of the flowery fields, through the rows of trees with various pokemon all around them, and out of Floaroma Town. Yellow had to run to keep up with his long fast strides. While following along, she usually looked down, at the dusty pathways with the occasional rocks of all sizes. She would also sometimes look up to her sides, seeing the clear blue water from rivers or pokemon sticking their heads out from grass just waiting for a pokemon battle. It reminded her of Viridan Forest, and she felt a bit homesick, somehow also at home, like she was in the Viridan Forest somewhat. The man just kept a steady gaze forward and never looked away once. Finally after what seemed a couple of hours to Yellow but could have been a few minutes, she heard people talking. More specifically, she heard them shouting, and asking.... questions? She titled her head puzzled; they seemed to be close to nowhere. But she was wrong, the man walked straight to the noise, and she tagged along to see Blue, Green, and Red, surrounded by a crowd of people.

The crowd looked chaotic, people were shoving and pushing, screaming could be heard, and people had different items gripped in their hands. She looked over at her three friends, tightly packed in the crowd, and understood why Red couldn't come. That place looked escape proof, too cramped and tight to make any escape. She moved closer, trying to make sense of what was going on and what everyone was saying. Bits and pieces could be heard like "You guys are so cool!" "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Do you have a boyfriend?" and of course "can you sign this?!!" could be heard from the crowd. When Yellow tried to get closer, people pushed her away.

"It's not your fault you came late to see them! So get lost!"

Figures they would have no idea who Yellow is she wasn't exactly a popular person like her friends were. She sighed, trying again and again to get further through the crowd. Finally finding a spot, she pushed her way through, with many "excuse me's" and shoves from many people. After sometime, she got close enough to hear Red and Green talking, and she paused, listening.

"Why are you so impatient to get this over with Red? It'll be over soon, I mean I know they're annoying but they're just fans." Green said calmly, hands in his pockets.

"I have somewhere to be right now." Red said, slightly anxious.

"Whatever." Green sighed.

Yellow couldn't stop herself from grinning; Red was still worrying about getting to their place, even at this time. She sighed happily, content. Pushing her way back through the crowd, she made her way up to a spot where she could see her friends and their many fans. She stood, twirling the yellow flower slowly in her hand, just staring at it. It was yellow, just like her name; also like the flower she tried to give "confidence". She couldn't keep the grin off her face; who knew such a small thing could make her so happy?

Footsteps were heard coming closer to her, she couldn't help but hope it was Red who had finally gotten away from his fans to find out she was here. But, much to her hopes, it was not. The person, with his green eyes and green hair just looked on at her. She looked back down at her flower. Finally the boy spoke.

"Um do you have a staring problem? Because you seem to be staring at that flower a lot."

* * *

Well here's the second part, I had pretty much all of it typed for a while put never finished. And then I finished it yesterday and only added a couple of sentences when originally I was planning to add more *fail* This probably will have a third part... eventually *more fail*

So hope you like and sorry if I made Green to OOCish *shot

lolz also I know this is extremely late but thanks for all the reviews people! I really do appreciate it!

**Please Review!**


	3. Creeping

**Disclaimer:**

**'Sup~? I totally don't own Pokemon Special/Adventures**

/doesn't feel like doing a disclaimer with characters kefhjvf

* * *

She gave me a blank stare, as if she didn't fully understand what I was saying. Then she shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"I was just... thinking about something." She gave a nervous smile and clutched the yellow flower in her hands.

I sneezed, and then sneezed again.

She gave me a concerned look. "A-are you okay?"

I shook my head and smiled lightly. "Its fine, it happens all the time. My body is a bit weak, so my parents were against me traveling but it was something I really wanted to do."

The girl shook her head as if she understood. At a second glance she seemed small, like the person most people thought couldn't take care of themselves. Kind of like the way people see me. All they see is a sick boy and they feel he should be protected.

"I'm Wally by the way." I stuck out my hand and smiled.

The girl smiled back at me and shook my hand. "I'm Yellow."

"So what are you doing out here Yellow?"

"Oh... I was just... waiting for... someone." She smiled lightly and twirled some of her hair.

She seemed nervous. "So if you don't mind me asking, who are you waiting for?"

She mumbled something in reply but I couldn't hear.

"Can you repeat?"

"I'm waiting for Red-san." She mumbled a bit louder, and her face seemed a bit pink.

I gave her another hard look, she had seemed familiar, and now I finally know why. I snapped my fingers.

"You're the Yellow that Ruby and Sapphire talk about."

"You know Ruby and Sapphire?" She looked a bit confused.

I nodded. "Ruby helped me catch my first pokemon, and it was how I was able to start being a pokemon trainer."

"The Yellow?" She gave a surprised look, like she couldn't believe she was being referred to in such a way.

I nodded again. "You were with the first three to have pokedexes. They said you seemed really nice and that they liked you."

She seemed to beam, as if she was surprised to receive such a compliment. She held the flower the flower in her hand and twirled it slightly.

"They spoke very highly of you." I could feel myself smiling, as if trying to reassure the girl that what I was saying was true.

The girl seemed to blush slightly. "They did?"

"Yeah, they even seemed to place you in respect as they do all the other senior dex holders."

Yellow's eyes went big, as if she couldn't believe me. She fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"Most people don't even recognize me, I'm not really a dex holder. So when I'm out with them I'm just taken as another fan and people treat me so coldly..." She said quietly.

I patted her arm softly. I knew exactly how she felt.

"Well I think you are a good person from what I've seen and heard." I said reassuringly. "Don't let those people get you down."

She nodded slowly. "I know but-" She was interrupted by a noise. She looked down at the pikachu by her side and the pikachu looked up at her.

"Oh! ChuChu you must be hungry. I'm so sorry." She picked up the pikachu in her arms when my stomach growled. I scratched the back of my head, slightly embarrassed.

She laughed softly. "Wally seems hungry too, how about we get something to eat?" She seemed to be talking to both me and the pokemon. I nodded.

"Well that's settled, we can get something in Floaroma Town. They have this one place that serves really good food..." She trailed off and looked at me as if she was going to say something but kept her mouth shut.

"I'll be fine there, don't worry. I'm not as weak and frail as I use to be."

She nodded slowly, as if she felt a bit guilty for me bringing the topic up.

* * *

"So do you like it here Wally?" Yellow cut a knife into her food.

I nodded. "Its a fairly nice region to be honest, there's also a lot to explore and so many things to do."

Yellow brought her fork up to her mouth. Below her pikachu chowed down happily on some pokemon food.

"You seem so brave, wanting to go out and do all these things."

I shrugged. "I guess I was just a bit tired of the same old thing. I didn't want to be overprotected anymore. I... I just kind of wanted to show people I could take care of myself. I mean its not like I haven't had problems, but my pokemon help me get through them."

Yellow stared at me admiringly. "I-I understand what you're getting at."

I smiled and started to eat my food. "I'm glad."

I stared from behind some bushes around the corner. I had finally gotten away from all those fans and was rushing over to Floaroma Town to explain to Yellow why I was so late, _if_ she was even still there. And she was there all right, with some dude.

* * *

I clenched my fists. I wanted to march right over there and take Yellow away, but my feet just sat there like I was glued to the ground behind this bush. She was smiling and laughing, and at times she seemed to look at him with respect and... admiration. I cringed as I recognized the look. That was the look that she gave _me. _The one that threatened to let loose the butterflies in my stomach and the red in my face. It has been a while since I realized my feelings for Yellow, yet I still felt as dense as ever.

"Red what are you doing? Girls don't find creeping a very attractive quality you know." A teasing voice said behind me, and I jumped, recognizing the voice.

"I-I'm not creeping!" I said embarrassed, and a little bit louder then I meant too.

Blue laughed in my face. "So what are you doing here behind this bush then?" She tried to peek over my shoulder, but I kept trying to block her. I _especially_ didn't want her to know I was looking at Yellow behind a bush. She would never let me live it down.

"Nothing... just inspecting it for... bush purposes." I finished lamely.

Blue bursted out in a fit of laughter. "Really Red, you need to work on your lying skills."

I cringed. "Not so loud Blue!"

"Why not? Don't want someone to find you?" She shouted, and I tried to shush her.

"B-Blue-"

"Red-san?"

I froze, afraid to turn around. I knew who's voice that was. Slowly I turned around to see Yellow looking up at me confused.

"H-hey Yellow." I scratched the back of my head nervously. Pika at my feet seemed to be talking with ChuChu happily. At least something good was happening for one of us.

"What are you doing here?" The guy from before was standing beside her now. I stared at him, and he stared back.

I cleared my throat. "I was um... coming to meet you of course Yellow."

Blue gave a big grin. "Ohhohoho, coming to meet Yellow?"

I looked away, and in the corner of my eye I saw Yellow's face heat up. "Can we at least do this in some shade? Yellow's skin is burning up in this heat."

Blue snorted with the smile still on her face. "Yeah, the heat. Red you are still so clueless."

"W-what?" I stared at Blue and out of the corner of my eye I saw the guy with Yellow shake his head. Yellow wouldn't even look me in the eye.

"What? Is it bad to be concerned for a friend?"

Blue rolled her eyes. "Yeah when when you're not the problem."

"What are you talking about? How am _I_ the problem?" I looked at Blue and then Yellow, who's face was a full on pink.

"Well obviously its because she li-"

Yellow squeaked. "B-Blue!"

"What? He's gotta figure it out sometime."

"Figure out what?" I had never felt so lost in my life.

The boy just kind of stared at me. "You're about as bad as Ruby."

"Why are you talking about Ruby at such a time?"

"Because Sapphire and Ruby obviously like each other Red, where have you been?" Blue crossed her arms.

"They do?" I looked at them all confused, and a bit flustered. "W-Well what does that have to do with me?"

"Well Yellow-"

Yellow squeaked again. "Blue you can't tell him like that!"

"Well why not?" Blue huffed.

"B-because!" She covered her face with her hands.

"Can't tell me what? What is going on here?"

"Red why are you so clueless?"

"I'm not that clueless Blue! I mean I finally realized that I liked Yellow a while ago-" I froze. I did not just say that. I did not just say that in front of Yellow. I felt my face burn.

Blue grinned slyly. "Oh you did now? Did you hear that Yellow, Red said he liked you."

I couldn't even look Yellow in the face, but I don't think she was looking at me anyways. I cringed, and waited for her answer. She didn't talk for a while, and when she did her voice was really quiet and soft.

"R-R-Red likes me?" Her words came out muffled.

I nodded slowly.

Blue huffed again. "Okay to get this all over with, Red likes Yellow and Yellow likes you Red, now can you two just get together already?"

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"B-Blue! You can't just blurt things out like t-that!"

"Well I didn't know when you were going to say it so I just thought _I _would say it for you." She smirked.

I looked over at Yellow. "Is that true Yellow?"

She slowly nodded back. I felt myself smiling like an idiot.

"Well I'm glad that's all worked out, Yellow seemed so worried when we were talking about it earlier."

"Wait _that's_ what you were talking about?" I looked over at the person.

He nodded. "Well part of it anyway."

"Red, how did you know they were talking about something? Is that why you were hiding behind this bush? You were creeping on Yellow?" Blue started to laugh again.

I felt my face heat up again. "I-I was not creeping!" I looked over at Yellow. "I-I wasn't."

She just kind of smiled sweetly at me, which sent my stomach in another round of flip-flops.

"... Now if only things could work out this well for Ruby and Sapphire." The boy said.

Blue gave a playful smile. "Oh I could make that happen."

I walked over to Yellow while Blue and the guy where having a conversation about what they could do for Ruby and Sapphire. She looked at me shyly, her face still a bit pink.

"You wanna go off to the field?"

She smiled, and nodded. I grasped her hand firmly in mine. It was soft and warm. We sneaked off to the field because really it was still my favorite time of the day no matter what anyone said.

I rested my forehead on Yellow's and cleared my throat, a little embarrassed. "Quite a day huh?"

She nodded, and my head moved with hers. I just stood there and smiled like an idiot, this was the happiest I've ever felt.

* * *

***copied and pasted this from deviantart* CAN FINALLY GET THIS OUT OF THE WAY SO I DON'T FEEL GUILTY ABOUT NOT FINISHING THIS**

**jelly creeper Red anyone? 3**

**Its been a while since I wrote this and even longer since I read the manga, so sorry if they seem a bit OC or something. Also sorry if it seems kinda faillllll. I had fun writing this though, I mean come on creeper Red.**

**Anyone guess the person that was talking to Yellow was actually Wally? :'D Why he was there? umm... he wanted to continue his pokemon journey... yeah /rambles****  
**


End file.
